


南洋的雨

by SkyAndFields



Series: 1941南洋AU [1]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 1941AU, Implied Sexual Content? or overt maybe? depends on you., Love Letters? or just letters. depends on you, M/M, Singapore, WW2 AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: 《回信》的番外。





	南洋的雨

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [回信](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341214) by [SkyAndFields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields). 



一  
安灼拉不喜欢多雨的天气，甚至可以说，他讨厌雨。他讨厌淌水的屋檐，讨厌泛着霉味的潮湿，讨厌车轮驰过时溅得老远的泥。当然，他更讨厌被雨搞得满是泥泞的战壕和望远镜下斑驳的图景。这往往意味着加剧感染的伤口和更多被夺去的性命。即使从西班牙来到南洋已有四五年的光景，旧时的战事仍会时不时地再度浮现眼前。安灼拉觉得雨像是一张大网，将那些和与之有关的回忆勾织到了一起。  
这又是一个雨夜。在安灼拉初来星洲时，公白飞曾和他说过，每年里大约有五个月，星洲都是一个多雨的地方。这么多年来，安灼拉以为自己早已习惯了这点。但是每当雨季来临，他在床上听着雨声辗转反侧的时候，他又开始怀疑这种想法是否实为某种自恃。他不敢说，他当真习惯了南洋的一切，尤其是南洋的雨。  
雨噼噼啪啪地砸着窗外的椰树，砸着屋顶，大得就像他和公白飞在莱弗士酒店度过的那个夜晚时的一样。他记得莱弗士酒店门口也有成排的椰树，雨点打在狭长的叶间会发出密集的噼啪声。站在正门檐下向树梢望去，那幅景象对初来星洲的自己而言算得上异域风情。当天晚餐后，他和公白飞回到酒店房间里。走在走廊上，他第一次察觉到自己竟为一种陌生的期待所笼罩。地毯吞没了脚步声，走廊里一时静得可以听到他自己的呼吸。欣喜和忐忑在他心头徘徊不定，只消一点，便已压倒了他，令他的理智变得迟钝，让位给直觉、本能与感情——而这原本是他不大信得过的东西。走廊的壁灯发出昏黄的光来，柔和得就像梦境。他带公白飞爬上楼梯，在最高层的转角处回头望去，望见他也抬起头来，含笑望向自己的眼睛。终于，安灼拉领公白飞到自己的房间门口，开了门。黑暗吞没了他们。然后不知是谁先拉开了灯。突如其来的光线晃疼了他的眼睛。  
关于那天的记忆是混乱不堪的，甚至有违他一贯的逻辑。安灼拉几乎产生了错觉，觉得他越是一遍遍地梳理，回忆便越是可能被添上许多当初没有的东西，比如想象出一些他们原本没有交流过的语言以弥补心头的遗憾，或者，想象出某些亲昵的细节，以迎合当下那一点点不知名的希冀。那天雨下得很大，彻夜未停。雨水顺着百叶窗的叶片往下淌，淌成瀑布。雷声不时划过天际。狼狈之中，公白飞把他拉到了怀里。那是一个平静的怀抱，一个温暖的巢。一方栖息地。一面镜子。一泓水。一个渺远的故乡。  
武吉士的大宅里，安灼拉独自躺着，对着天花板上的风扇出神。空荡荡的卧房里只有他一个。  
黑暗里，风扇只剩下一圈模模糊糊的影子。台钟滴答转着，风把窗帘吹得来回掀动。一丝亮光透进来了，模模糊糊地映在地毯上，勾勒出窗户一棱一棱的形状。这片光忽大忽小，晃着他的眼睛。安灼拉不愿关窗，他宁愿透透气。他想，也许他的确该考虑本国俱乐部里几位朋友的提议，去南太平洋的岛屿上转转。那里有更令人舒畅的空气。根本用不着在那边待很久，只要花上几天放松一下，再回到这来，雨季对他而言都不再成为一个如此恼人的负担。可他无意乘船加入纨绔子弟的行列，眼下又是工作需要他的时候。他走不开。自从珍珠岛的消息传遍以来，欧洲和太平洋的战事源源不断地吞着联邦投入的资源，不停上涨的开支总要有地方承担。英国人打定主意要让马来成为他们的粮仓。工厂和种植园占据了他生活的大半，剩下的小半留给了议会。再有闲暇，他总要再照顾一下家庭。同继母和弟弟妹妹的相处，对于作为独子长大的他而言并不容易。  
紧凑的日程也多少算是一件好事，因为这样一来，就不会有太多的时间留给思念。安灼拉发现他已经很久没有见过公白飞了，回复的信件拟了又拟，却总也不能叫人满意。想起公白飞说过他们还是不要再见面的好，他担心信中的言语太过越界，或者内容详尽得太过亲密。或许，还是写一封短信吧，寥寥几行文字，不多不少，最适合维持熟人间的联系。可是信短了，难免总写不尽兴，说不尽想说给公白飞听的那些琐事，也根本写不透他想讨论的很多话题。最终，拟过的信稿无一例外地落到了火盆里，被烧成了灰烬。  
安灼拉安静地翻了个身。他将枕下的信件全部揽入臂弯，然后，将脸埋过去深嗅一口。纸页和墨水的气味弥漫在他的每一次呼吸里。积累了一年的来信到底也只有几封。这些，他读了一次又一次，内容几乎可以口述而出。伴着窗外熟悉的雨声，他轻轻地环抱着这些信件，环抱着他思念已久的爱人。

二  
那是安灼拉刚来星洲数月的时候。当时他为了白天出行方便，住在莱弗士酒店。他入住的那天，天空灰蒙蒙地落着雨。门口的地毯上印着水渍，大堂里淡淡的咖啡香气令人舒缓。安灼拉谢绝了门童帮他扛行李的好意，提着箱子，在其陪伴下穿过曲折的走廊。椰咖酱和炼乳的甜香扑面而来。一个侍者送着堆了不少茶点的推车路过，喊他当心。安灼拉奔向楼梯去房内放置行李。当他下楼来的时候，他在大堂通向花园一侧的玻璃门外看见了公白飞——他的向导。公白飞正背对着他，倚着栏杆在雨檐下抽烟。他反常地没有急于找他问好，仅仅是间隔一扇玻璃，望着他的背影。  
印象里，没过多久，公白飞转过头来打量着大堂的宾客。他很快看到了安灼拉，笑着和他招了一下手，然后掐灭香烟，拉开门走进来，问他今天怎么样。  
“司机在外面的车里等我们……”安灼拉如实把话说了，“今天不是个好天气。”  
“雨季。没办法的事。你希望改个日子去乌敏岛吗？”公白飞平和地望向他，征询其意愿，“如果你愿意，我可以带你去市政厅边上的博物馆看看。那里有很多有意思的动植物标本，还有这座城市的老照片，离这里也近。不过雨可能很快就停了。广播里是这样说的。”  
安灼拉摆了一下手：“不，不用改计划。我只是不喜欢下雨。”  
“南洋的天气就是这个鬼样子。等过了二月就好了。”  
“我一向认为，晴天是适合做事情的日子，而雨天……”安灼拉摇摇头，做了一个为难的停顿。  
“是适合读书的日子。”公白飞笑了一下，很自然地接过话来。  
“来这里之前，我很难有机会静下心来读书。也许你说得对。”  
“我听说西班牙的战事实在是太惨烈了。”公白飞想说点什么，可他的喉咙被某种情绪堵住了，到头来只憋出来这么一句。  
“我不知道外国的报纸都是怎么报的。共和区的情况很可能并不是你听说的那个样子。”安灼拉说。他发现自己的嗓音出乎意料的平静，不像是他自己的。他继续说道：“当然，时局每天都有变化。我很快也发现了，它也不是我原先以为的那个样子。没有我父亲病危的电报，我迟早也会离开西班牙。只是很久的一段时间内，我不能就那样留下南方的人民，还有我的战友……”安灼拉没有说完，公白飞把上了他的手臂，沉默地陪他往前走。安灼拉摇了摇头，放弃了说完的打算。他们走出大堂，公白飞在屋檐下撑开伞。安灼拉自然地接过了伞柄，从大门外砌成弧形的石阶拾级而下，带他往汽车的方向走去。每走一步，他的鞋跟都带起水花。他记得他原本想说的大意是，可后来他也主动离开了，为此，他从在瓦伦西亚踏上轮船舷梯时就知道他将永远漂泊不定。他还想说，他从带领同志们取道雷奈山脉加入这场战争时起，就已经知道，他将如何审判他自己。  
“我想我早晚要离开。死亡是离开的一种方式。而父亲的电报给了我另一种离开的契机。”他最后没把那句话说完，而是说了另一句。

三  
公白飞拉开轿车的门，安灼拉让他往里，同他一起坐在后座上。汽车一路向东开去。有了公白飞的陪伴，乘车的时间也变得不再无聊。公白飞看着沿途的街景，和他讲关于这些形形色色的建筑的故事。大约不到一个小时的时间，他们来到东海岸，下了车，去码头乘船到乌敏岛。小船载着一批又一批的游人驶往更东边的小岛。船上的吵杂声里，什么语言都有。船渐渐停了，船夫将缆绳抛上码头，将船靠岸。安灼拉下船时，踩在摇摇晃晃的舷上，差点一个趔趄，公白飞在另一头伸手握住他的胳膊，将他稳稳当当地拽到岸边。离码头不远是一片平地，立着一些当地居民盖起的平房。房子背后是起伏的山。山上一片茂密的森林。  
两人一路沿着远离人群的小径度过了舒畅的时光。后来他们折返回来，半岛上的码头更热闹了，生火做饭的炊烟徐徐飘起，归来的游人成群地在街边小摊上用餐。他们闻到了南洋咖喱特有的味道。“你要吃一点吗？”公白飞问。  
“不了。这么久，我还是受不了辣味。”安灼拉拒绝了。  
“噢，真可惜。我很喜欢这些东西。”  
“那你想吃什么，去买就可以，不用……”  
“我只是随口一提。我并不很饿。”公白飞摆了一下手，让他不要在意。  
安灼拉知道公白飞是一个敬业的向导，也是一个善解人意的朋友。他邀请公白飞同他一起去莱弗士酒店用餐。点餐的时候，他注意到公白飞在看自己，于是抬起头，向对面投去一个好奇的目光。公白飞笑了一下，问道：“有没有人说过，你的容貌让人想起像石刻的安提诺乌斯？”  
安灼拉低头看着菜谱，唇边很轻地动了一下：“有人说我像阿喀琉斯。但是，‘安提诺乌斯’？倒是头一次。唔，实话说，我不大喜欢这个比方。”公白飞突然觉得喉咙有点发紧，想说点什么却无从开口。他静静看着菜谱，思忖着接下来的言语。  
安灼拉仅仅停顿片刻，抢在他之前又开口了：“可你不要以为我不喜欢它，是在为曾经的所作所为后悔。不是的。如果让我再选一次我还是会加入国际纵队，拿起枪，和昔日的同志们站在一起。只是在国际政治面前，再勇猛的战士也显得无能为力。士兵的作战由上级指挥，而各个利益集团在背后直接推动着战局。何况党派斗争让反法西斯战士的鲜血提前流尽。这听上去就像是……”  
“我知道。这听上去就像是英雄永远不可能对抗神谕。”公白飞想说，我没有误解你，可他无法开口对安灼拉撒谎。曾有那么一瞬间，安灼拉的解释让他突然感到一点释怀，因为他不赞同的内容并非自己所想。可紧接着，他为此自责，羞愧。他想他不该擅自猜度安灼拉对安提诺乌斯的看法，也不该在安灼拉为之煎熬的理由面前感到某种难以言喻的轻松。  
“对。尤其到后来志愿军接连离境的时候，这听上去实在讽刺。”安灼拉没有注意公白飞神色里的窘迫，继续对付着盘中的肉块。  
“我想阿喀琉斯是英勇的。他知晓自己即将迎来死亡的命运，却仍决心赴战，不曾有过一刻迟疑。”  
“谢谢你。你很擅长宽解人心。”安灼拉喝了一口咖啡，很轻地对他笑了一下，“是因为你是一位教师吗？”  
“也许是。不过我没有刻意想去安慰你的意思。我这样说，不是出于习惯而这样说，而是我的心这样告诉我。你有战士的气质，哪怕我从来没有见过你端着枪。认识你的这几个月来，我敬重你，欣赏你，为同你相处的时光而感到满足……这种感情与日俱增。每当我多了解你一点，都更加庆幸我认识了你。”  
“如果是这样，那我想让你知道，这种感情对我而言也是同样的。”安灼拉问，“我一直好奇，你是在哪里长大的？”  
公白飞先后说了几座城市的名字。然后他忍不住笑出声了，一瞬间像是个高兴的孩子。  
安灼拉偏了偏头，也笑了：“你笑什么？我觉得你的谈吐很有趣，不完全像当地人，又不完全像欧洲人。事实证明我猜对了。”  
“一定是我前后在马来西亚待了很久的缘故。”公白飞说：“我真高兴你对我有兴趣。”  
“我一直对你有兴趣。不然我怎么会一直请你当向导。”  
“不，我是指，你对我的过去有兴趣，而不是对我关于本地的所见所闻有兴趣。你对我感兴趣，而不是对我的职业感兴趣。”  
安灼拉说道：“那我应该再说一次，我一直对你有兴趣。”  
公白飞和他互相注视了一会，眼里闪着光。安灼拉看到，他浮现出了一种令他难忘的神情，就像是一个男孩在水边望着游鱼，在林中守着飞鸟，在荒砺的田野间望着星星点点肆意生长的兰花，充满了单纯的喜悦和痴迷。可是安灼拉偏偏在他的眼中望见了自己的影子。然后公白飞低下了头，用勺子搅动着咖啡。  
安灼拉突然想要上前握住他的手。这时侍者上鱼块了。奶油汁的香味缓缓地溢到空气里。安灼拉拿起叉子。公白飞也是。  
安灼拉的心思一向不在食物上。早在作战于西班牙南部时，由于补给匮乏，他习惯了依靠糖精和三百克黑面包充饥的日子，甚至会再狠心撙出一点来塞给村庄的孩子。除却这段时光，他也从来只把用餐作为摄取营养的途径，对食物的做法和风味不甚在意。但这次似乎有点不同。他从来没觉得吃的食物能让自己这么兴致盎然，也从来没这么觉得吃的食物能这么索然无味。被他忽略已久的乐声似乎又回来了，是一首优雅欢快的钢琴曲。周围就坐的客人也多了。他有种感觉，觉得公白飞虽然也低着头进餐，但似乎也在暗中注意自己。他的脸颊没来由地烫起来。  
公白飞没让这份突如其来的窘迫持续太久，自然地开启了一个新话题。他讲起自己过去在南洋的经历，说他从巴黎毕业后在当地工作了一段时间，后来做了船医。再之后，在古晋和印度的所见让他坚定了想留在这里的想法。  
又一道菜上了，安灼拉静静地切着餐盘里的芦笋和烤鸡。“我还在犹豫。”他说。  
“犹豫什么？”  
“是否在父亲的丧事结束后留下来。”  
“我很抱歉听你这样说。”  
“不，该抱歉的是我。我在这个时候同你提这种事。但是事情已经到了这个地步，回避才是不理智。继母和我都知道我父亲的肺是怎么回事，现在他清醒的时间已经很少，也难以摄食。我去看望他时，经常等不来和他说话的机会。他很可能撑不过这个雨季。伊迪斯也知道。尽管很多人往往在谈论父亲的病情和遗产安排时回避她。可我知道，她什么都懂。而且那也是她自己的父亲，回避她其实是一种不讲道理。”  
“等着一切结束后，”安灼拉又说，“等着一切都结束后，我不知道我想去哪里。”  
“这里很热，蚊虫很多，街巷狭小、拥挤，尤其是妓院附近。有的店家为了避税，门面只造一臂左右的宽度，可里头却建得很深，租给十几户一起拼住的人。在这里，各个族群的帮派和警察之间纠纷不断，也屡次交火，外人没谁清楚他们的事。可是我想你也应该发现了，尽管如此还是有大批的亚洲人前来落脚谋生，带着同乡或者家庭。它对于很多乔迁至此的人而言意味着生机。”  
“你喜欢这里吗？”安灼拉问道。  
“我想我是喜欢的。我的孩子们活泼，真诚，愿意学很多东西。你可能不知道，芽笼的学校很难请到一位专业的英文老师。当地人自己开的学校里，也很少会教英语。如果这些孩子没有系统学习英语的机会，未来很可能只会继承他们祖辈的职业……我知道这不对，不公平，可这是英国人的殖民地，很多行业被英语垄断了，而我对此唯一能做的可能只是多教他们一门语言，让他们有更多机会，去想做的事情。何况我现在的关节炎严重了，恐怕成为一名教师比继续从医更容易。不过不要担心我。我时常自负地想，也许未来就在小学教师手里。”公白飞对他笑了一下，“你呢？你喜欢这里吗？”  
“这是我生平第一次在热带生活。这里的阳光让我觉得熟悉。我猜我喜欢这里。”  
“我猜也是。”  
后来下雨了。安灼拉邀请公白飞留下和他同住。他知道南洋的雨来得快，停得也快，可是他仍旧希望公白飞不要拒绝。公白飞没有。那一夜，他们躺在床上，挨在一起，在彼此的枕边坦露了自己。安灼拉很难假设如果那晚暴雨没有如期而至，他是否还会提出同样的邀请，而后续的一切又是否会如期发生，直到他和公白飞之间只剩下了书信。他想，如果要在一切不曾开始的遗憾与贸然开始后的悲伤中做出选择，他恐怕永远会选择后者，那么这样一来，对于结局，自己原是知道的了。

四  
莱弗士酒店的夜晚并不安逸。雨拼命打着屋檐，窗帘不时被楼下的车灯映亮。还没到深夜，走廊里有人在搬行李。在楼下酒吧喝多了的年轻人陆续回来，笑声骚扰着其他规矩的房客。慢慢地，吵杂声远去了。雨点砸向屋檐的声音成了剧烈的枪响。不远的阁楼后面浓烟漫起。安灼拉本能地给怀里的步枪上膛，却发现怎么也听不见装弹时特有的响声。他低头检查，突然发现手里握着的不是枪，而是一条被炸断的手臂。他闻到了鲜血的味道。  
蓦地，安灼拉睁开了眼。他想起身，可柔软的床铺却吸干了他的力气。和往常一样，他喘息着，感觉自己出了一身冷汗。  
安灼拉深吸了几口气，等待梦境彻底褪去。月光从窗帘的缝隙中透进来，微微弱弱的。雨声仍旧很大。一切过于安逸，没有伤口的疼痛，没有硝烟和着尘土的气味，也没有灌入窗缝的寒风，一点也不像西班牙。他翻了个身，对着身边躺着的公白飞。凭感觉，他认为公白飞也许正醒着，在望着他。这样想着，安灼拉忽然有点庆幸还有公白飞陪在身边，于是拉着枕头挪近了些，犹豫着是否要碰上那只静候在枕边的手。意料之中地，公白飞先拉住了他伸过来的那只。  
安灼拉突然如释重负。“你还没睡？”黑暗中，他不知不觉地笑了一下。他的声音哑得有些狼狈。他不希望公白飞此刻还没睡着，可同时，他又庆幸好在公白飞还没有睡，还可以陪自己说会话。  
“这话该我问你。”公白飞说。  
明明自己也没睡着，可是公白飞的口吻竟显得如此理所应当。几声滚雷响过，安灼拉撑起身，想把床头灯旋开。也许是注意到了他颤抖的大臂，公白飞提前一步伸手替他这样做了：“我睡不着。太疼了。”安灼拉知道他是在指遗传性的关节痛。  
“你不是吃过药了吗？不管用？”  
“我想应该是药效还没起来。”  
昏暗的灯光下，安灼拉出神地望着他，慢慢地，像是终于意识到了什么似的说：“我还以为时间过去好久了。”  
后来，安灼拉想，这一夜的时间的确过得比往日更慢些——不，也许，是要更快一些。在梦境与清醒的间隙里，时间迷失了它原本的轨迹。不知从哪句开始，在彼此的枕边，他和公白飞相互说着那些原以为一生也不会倾吐的话语。最后，公白飞握过安灼拉的手，颤抖着问：“我可以吻你吗？”  
安灼拉看着他，点了头。  
公白飞把他的手拉向唇边，落下了一个轻柔又郑重的吻。安灼拉突然僵了一刻，怔怔地望着他。公白飞以为他不喜欢，赶忙松了手。安灼拉一把拉住他。  
“不，不是这样，公白飞。只是我以为……”安灼拉摇摇头，将他的手拉至胸前，凑过身去。他有过一瞬间的犹豫，可他到底捧上了公白飞的侧脸，然后在他的唇上碰一下。“我以为是这样。”他说。  
公白飞本能地愣住了。他突然明白，安灼拉方才的停顿不是由于吃惊或是不快，而是疑惑——对于公白飞的意思，他解读得更深，甚至超越了前者所敢于做出的最出格的尝试。而他不敢说自己是否曾经想过这么远。他发现自己从未真正地了解自己。  
安灼拉低声说：“我爱你。哪怕你从此以后不愿再同我往来，我还是要说，我爱你。因为这是此时此刻唯一占据我心灵的话语，我没有理由对你隐瞒，更没有理由背叛我自己。只要有一线可能，我就会尝试告诉你。我以为你也是爱我的，是吗？”  
公白飞毫不犹豫地抱住了安灼拉，用嘴唇重新找回了那梦境似的触碰。“我爱你。我从未想过我竟然有机会对你说我爱你。我爱你。”他啜了一口安灼拉的下唇，惊讶于他的唇竟如此柔软。对比，安灼拉回以更激烈的表示。终于，两个人舌尖碰在了一起，接着他们深深地吻住对方。  
亲吻间，肌肤的摩擦似乎变得更加敏感。不知是谁先夹住了对方的大腿，将自己的热情抵了过去。美妙的感觉当即漫过两个人。他们就像是两个在彼此的怂恿下相约来到野湖边探险的孩子，小心而激动地拨开岸边的野草，一步一步涉水深入。当他们潜游至湖心方才发觉，这是一片前所未有的极乐天地。伴随着愉悦的颤栗，他们呻吟出声，抱得更紧。  
在此之前，他们不知道男人之间的抚摸竟可以如此纵情。慢慢地，一切呢喃都变成了喉头的低吟。言语失去其存在的空间，而思考也已经失去了它一贯的意义。随着一个又一个相互追寻的吻，一切都融化了，就像雨丝断断续续地，又络绎不绝地，交融在了黑夜里。这一刻，他们彻底地向对方打开自己的身体。  
时间不知又溜到哪儿去了，也许迷失在了梦境。直到日光透过窗帘的缝隙，鸟鸣和汽车的引擎声接连响起，酒店的佣人笃笃地敲门，它才重新踱了回来。  
安灼拉和公白飞醒了，注视着对方。这样的时刻只有一次也够了。他们隐隐约约都在想后来的事，但是谁也不愿意说。  
由迷蒙到清醒的时间说不上久。安灼拉应了一声门，佣人安静地进来，然后很快离开了，只在客厅留下了一篮早餐和一壶咖啡，看上去没有对床上的两人加以注意。安灼拉梳洗完毕后，披着浴袍走到茶几边，倒了一杯咖啡。他不喜欢用梳子，一边用手指梳理着湿漉漉的头发，一边啜着咖啡，流露出不悦的神情。他不知道为什么南洋的咖啡这样甜，甜得发腻。“下次告诉他们，不要加炼乳。”公白飞刚刚从浴室出来，这样说到。  
“不用了。明天我换家酒店。”安灼拉坐下后，简单地把头发又揩了一下，擦了擦手，开始吃早餐。  
“我想也是。这样妥当些。”公白飞平静地而柔和看着他，走到桌前准备刮脸。  
“公白飞，我对昨晚的一切并不后悔。我对我和你之间从不后悔。”过了片刻，安灼拉又说。  
他记得，镜子里，公白飞仅仅是对他笑了一下。这样的笑容，之后又有过几次，可是多少又变了一些味道，没有当时那一瞬间轻松到几乎放纵的欢乐了。

五  
安灼拉已经在星洲定居了多个年头。就像公白飞说的，这是一座小城，码头繁忙，市区拥挤，混乱与秩序交织并存。她享受着马六甲海峡的带来的便捷，源源不断吸纳着新的务工者和前来避难的人群，缓缓地孕育着自己的生机。  
安灼拉以为自己习惯了当地的骄阳，习惯了当地的雨，习惯了当地咖喱味的炖菜，习惯了驱车离家时道路两旁高高的椰树和起风时叶间传来的窸窣。父亲辞世后，他继承了父亲的产业并且将一切资产打理得有序。他同继母和妹妹的相处不算容易，但他下决定要付起在家庭中的责任，几经磨合后也称得上融洽。后来父亲的遗腹子诞生，他和继母为其取了名，还请了一位很有经验的护士做保姆。他也成了一个弟妹乐于亲近并在提起时为之自豪的兄长。他能完全听懂当地口音的英语，有当地的社交圈，凭借出众的风度谈吐在本国俱乐部里广受欢迎，希望同其跳舞的女郎和希望同其打球的绅士一样排起长队。他结识了一些应酬之交，自然也遇上了政见相和的朋友。他听从公白飞的建议，加入了当地的议院，尽管公白飞和他的往来已经淡却许久。后来，他也在工作间隙去了公白飞没有机会带他去的博物馆。他看到那些属于当地的老照片，浏览那些记录着珍异动物的油画、素描，和封在画框里的植物标本。他想象着公白飞会怎样把这一切介绍给自己听。尽管这时候，他和公白飞之间唯一的联系就是零零落落的信。  
他想公白飞，可生活总要继续。  
后来战争爆发了。再后来，日军南下入侵马来。数月过去，越来越多的人离星洲而去。  
安灼拉开始安排家人离开，为他们筹备路费和满足未来所需的资产。家人多次表达了希望他一起走的愿望，他们可以到澳洲定居，买下新的产业，哪怕单单买下一片农场他们都可以凭此过活。他们希望安灼拉和他们一起到没有战火的地方生活下去。安灼拉拒绝了。他的解释是，这里需要我。还有一句话他没说出口，他不知道该如何说起。他想说，他也需要这里。  
送别家人的那天，天气很好。码头一年四季都是同副光景，蔚蓝的海水在天际线处骤然变浅，成了天空。天空中有成群的海鸟，从这头掠至那头。安灼拉从来不在别离时说太多话语。他吻上继母和妹妹的脸颊，接着，接过弟弟的襁褓，吻上他的额头。然后轮船远去了。安灼拉伫立着，身边的人来来往往，其间不乏一次又一次的分别。他想起自己第一次来到这里，从客轮下到码头的时候。那时，他满载着从瓦伦西亚带来的遗憾。很快，在人群里，公白飞迎接了他。他惊讶为何对方能一眼认出自己，回答是自己的父亲曾经给他看过照片。他那会儿只觉得这个迎接他的青年同自己年纪相仿，风度得体又和煦，闲谈中也从不问起令他为难的话题。这是他在开始漫长的航行后第一次感到安心。他那时从未想过自己居然和公白飞能走到这么近。他想公白飞，想他们在乌敏岛上一起度过的时光还有在西南山脊的对话。他内侧的衣袋里还装着他的信。他从未想象过他们的时间竟然所剩无几。这已经不是回信的时候了，眼下他们的精力都被更迫切的事情占据。也许等战争结束后他会好好地回一封长信，或者索性邀请公白飞和他碰面：到那时，他恐怕不会拒绝吧？

六  
安灼拉真的想不到他还能有什么理由再拒绝了。在生死和灾厄面前，难道旧世界的陈规还有什么立足之地吗？不，它们应该一起被埋葬到昨天。然后生活还要继续。为生命提供养料的应该是更有生机的那些，比如爱、自由和关于未来的希冀。

七  
战况每日愈烈。日军开始对半岛的轰炸。安灼拉再也没有时间写他的回信。再后来，日军轰炸市中心。还未动笔的回信连同公白飞的信件一起，成了炮弹下的废墟。  
关于公白飞最后的故事，安灼拉从来不曾得知，正如公白飞不曾得知安灼拉那些写下后又烧毁的信。也许他在生命的某一时刻也曾遐想，遐想过在战争中，公白飞兴许又会成为一名医生。他了解公白飞，也许可以猜得，和自己一样，他的位置也在这里。  
公白飞的确不曾离境。他就和安灼拉一样固执。战争开始时，他继续为他的学生们上课，也曾参与修筑防御工事。后来，他补到医护人员的缺口中，再次成为一名医生。他开始学会用右手操作手术器械，替人取出弹片甚至截肢。市中心的轰炸每日不停，断水停电成为常事，手术就在这种条件下进行。雨季仍未结束，大雨一场接一场。雨停的时候，烟火灰从空中倏倏落下，远远望去就是倾盆大雨。被炸死的平民再也找不到地方下葬或者安置，就被留在街上。街边的水洼里逐渐散出异味，浸着无处安置的尸体。  
半岛上沦陷的区域越扩越大，最后一架英军的战斗机也飞走了。从前线撤下的伤员骤然增多，遭遇空袭的平民也是。公白飞和他的同事只能在在工作间歇睡上一会儿，然后不知何时，再被走廊的声音吵醒。他们知道，又有一批伤患到了。护士冲进来叫起他们，他们便站起身，接着工作。在得以喘息的某一时刻，公白飞也曾断断续续地想过，自己寄去的信件安灼拉究竟收到没有，为何始终没有回音。不论如何，他都决定在战后再给安灼拉写一封长信，在信里夹入一张兰花书签。那是他最珍贵的东西之一。甚至，他都不愿等到战后——一旦两军停火，通讯恢复，他便会这样做。他想，没有理由再等下去。  
2月13日下午，距离双方停火还有几个小时，日军攻占了医院，破门而入。公白飞仍在抓紧时间为伤患做最后的缝合。然后刺刀从后背贯穿到了他的胸膛。一共三刀。三刀过后，他倒在手术台前，肢体痉挛着，挣扎着向天空的方向投去最后一眼便气绝了。  
在那最后一眼中，他看到的不是医院的墙壁。不是鲜血。不是战争，也不是屠杀。是清透的阳光和蓝天。光线是他从未见过的明澈，天是他从未见过的蓝。这是战火硝烟里不曾有的晴美。  
他们又在一起了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个番外陆陆续续写了半年。最先写成的是肉（真的有吗）的部分，后来把这个AU里其余脑补到的内容写了。写的时候自己还差点哭出来，很久很久没有写文写得这么伤心了
> 
> 并不是说自己觉得情节有多悲伤，而且我自知水平有限，很有限。只是一边写，一边顺带想起了很多人世间无能为力的事情，等等。写的时候也在难过：他们分开是两个出色的人，合在一起也是相知相爱的一对，他们为什么不能在一起。
> 
> 把安灼拉比做安提诺乌斯不仅是原著里提到过，而且dome给《回信》原文画的插图里，安灼拉的侧颜就好像石刻的安提诺乌斯！太棒了太美了。


End file.
